Tangled Web
by Hitgirl1997
Summary: Julie is the newest dominating Diva in the WWE. What happens when Vickie Guerrero wants her as an ally and a Rated R Superstar becomes enamored with her getting her caught in a web of blackmail and lies?


Tangled Web

**I DON'T OWN EDGE OR ANYBODY ELSE IN THE WWE!**

**There's a description and a pic of Julie in my bio.**

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"Ms. Frost I welcome you to Friday Night Smackdown!" General Manager Vickie Guerrero smiled and shook the hand of the young woman sitting in the desk across from her.

Julie Frost flipped back her long black hair and smiled, she knew that this was going to be her big break. Unfortunately there was apparently no room for her on RAW where the Women's Title was but being on Smackdown was better than not being part of the company at all. "I'm happy to be here Ms. Guerrero. I look forward to dominating the competition."

"I see here in your file that you've trained in Mexico and Japan. That's impressive for a Diva."

"Well, I was a big fan of WCW Cruiserweights." Julie sat back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. "So when do I get my first match?"

"Tonight."

"Really?"

Vickie nodded and motioned for her assistant GM Teddy Long wheel her in front of the desk. "Yes, you see Armando Estrada and I have made a deal to share talent between Smackdown and ECW." Vickie was wheeled in front Julie and her face twisted into an ugly scowl. "Kelly Kelly has been heard saying some nasty things about Edge and I and I want her taken care of. First match of the night. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can." Julie got up from the chair and once again shook Vickie's hand before leaving. Destroying Kelly would make her day. Another Diva without any talent whatsoever.

Julie had trained for years in Japan trying to be the best, over in Japan wrestling was THE national past time. If you were a wrestler in Japan you were a God- in this case Goddess. In Mexico it was the same way. Julie had risen to the top of Mexico's top promotion within a few months. After spending a couple years there she moved back to the US where she found extremely hard to get work.

Not a single promoter cared that she'd competed in several big competitions in Japan or that she was main eventing shows in Mexico in matches with men. They wanted her to dress like a slut and flaunt her body. The wrestlers had no respect for her either. Whenever she got a match with a man he'd often grope and lick her making Julie uncomfortable. And then when she finally resorted to "wrestling" women she found them to be sloppy in the ring, no technique- just a bunch of slapping, haymakers and hair pulling.

Soon on the Indy circuit Julie couldn't even get a single show booked. She had started out in the business wide-eyed, ignorant and eager to perform and learn. Now she was jaded and considered giving up on the business she had longed to be in for so many years.

She did a few shows with Shimmer, a company that had taken pride in their women wrestlers. That's when she had gotten a call from the WWE, there had been a scout at the show and they had been impressed with her aerial skills. A tryout match between Julie and another girl was made for a house show and Julie was the one that had won the spot. Originally they were going to send her to FCW the training territory for the WWE but instead here she was on Smackdown.

The show was going to be in less than an hour and she needed to get ready. In the women's locker room none of the other girls paid attention to her as she put on her ring gear. Julie didn't believe in showing off her body. She wore long black pants and a dark blue t-shirt that was slightly loose but did hug tightly in the right places. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't sexy and that was just the way she liked it.

A stage hand came by to announce to Kelly Kelly that she had a match. Kelly was dressed in short shorts and what could be called nothing more than a glorified sports bra. "Who am I fighting?"

"New girl Julie Frost."

Victoria was the first to notice Julie and walked over to her and extended her hand. "I know of your work. I saw one of your matches from Japan." The other Diva's took notice and clambered around her. "It's nice to finally have another good wrestler on this roster."

Julie took her hand and shook it. She had used the term "wrestler" and not "diva". She knew this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "Nice to meet you Victoria. I'm a fan of yours."

"Thanks." Victoria smiled and turned around to see Kelly standing behind her. "You're a dead girl Kelly." The blonde bimbo responded with a few look of fear and a few tears.

Michelle McCool came up to her and hugged her. "It's okay Kelly, just do your best."

Later that night Kelly was out first to cheers from the crowd. She tried her best to put on a happy face for the crowd but it was no use. When Julie was called to the ring, the crowd didn't know how to react to her. That was about to change.

The bell rang and Kelly stood there in the ring looking like she was about ready to cry. Julie wanted to do a test of strength which Kelly agreed to and quickly the raven haired beauty overpowered the ECW Vixen and sent her flying to the ground. Being the good sport she was she waited for her to get up before she began attacking her with forearms and whipping her into the corner. A few chops and Kelly was whipped into the opposite corner, Julie backed up and charged into the corner doing a huge body splash to Kelly.

Kelly stumbled out of the corner and Julie got her in a hammerlock, but instead of wrenching on the arm, she took advantage of being near the ropes and ran towards them still keeping in the hammerlock hold and bounced off the ropes into a tornado ddt driving Kelly's head into the mat. Kelly rolled over onto her back and Julie went over to the turnbuckle and climbed up it. At first it looked like she was going for a moonsault but instead of coming down in a splash, she came down in a double footstomp right onto the stomach of Kelly Kelly.

Julie wiped some sweat off her forehead as the crowd gasped at the maneuver. They weren't used to seeing this from women in the US and it shocked most of the fans. With that she put her foot on Kelly's chest and yawned as the referee counted. 1... 2... 3. Julie was declared the winner and her hand was raised. Half of the crowd cheered her for her amazing display in the ring, the other half booed for destroying their beloved ECW Vixen- Diva- whatever they wanted to call her.

On her way to the back she passed some EMT's rushing to the ring. Julie turned around to watch in disgust as Kelly was being checked over and rolled out onto a stretcher. She waited until Kelly was wheeled up to the stage before telling her, "you should've just stuck with being one of Miz's little whore's."

Backstage watching on a monitor in Vickie's office was Edge and Chavo.

Chavo was extremely impressed. "We could use her man. She's be an asset to us, especially if we want to get our title's back."

Edge nodded but could only stare at the raven haired beauty on the screen. The girl was deadly and drop dead gorgeous. "I can't remember the last time I saw a Diva taken out on stretcher after a match."

Just then Teddy wheeled Vickie into the room. "I take it you two are impressed."

Chavo applauded. "Vickie you did good in signing her."

"What about you Edge?"

Edge was snapped out of trance and looked over to his fiancé. "Yeah, she's good."

"Chavo, Teddy, could you leave us?" Vickie waited for the two to leave before she got out of her wheelchair. "Listen, don't forget about me baby. Don't forget about what we've talked about. Keep your eyes on me." She kissed him on the forehead. "We'll get your title back and then we'll get married and celebrate."

Edge sighed and kissed her hand. "Don't worry I didn't forget."

Just outside the hallway Julie was about to knock on the General Managers door when she was stopped by another random Diva shoving a microphone into her face. "Julie, you made an impressive debut here on Smackdown. What are your plans for the future?"

"To destroy everyone who crosses my path, to prove myself in this company and to bring respect back to women's wrestling." Julie knew she wasn't going to get away from this girl by hiding in Vickie's office so she took off and left the girl standing there. She then turned around and looked at the interviewer and said, "I mean every word I've said too."


End file.
